Physical Damage
Physical Damage is a damage type. Most weapons deal physical damage and it is the only damage type reduced by armor. Cunning increases physical damage at a rate of 0.33% per point. Skills Soldier Markovian's Advantage: Adds physical damage Forcewave: Adds physical damage * Rending Force: Adds +% physical damage to Forcewave Cadence: Adds physical damage * Discord: Converts a percentage of physical damage to elemental damage * Fighting Form: Adds +% physical damage to Cadence * Deadly Momentum: Adds physical damage and +% physical damage while active Blitz: Deals physical damage * Blindside: Adds +% physical damage to Blitz Shield Training: Adds physical damage Decorated Soldier: Adds +% physical damage Counter Strike: Adds +% physical damage while active Menhir's Bulwark: Adds physical damage while active Demolitionist Fire Strike: Adds +% physical damage * Explosive Strike: Has a chance of adding physical damage to Fire Strike Stun Jacks: Deals physical damage * Full Spread: Adds +% physical damage to Stun Jacks Flame Touched * Temper: Adds physical damage and +% physical damage to Flame Touched Blackwater Cocktail: Reduces target's physical damage * High Potency: Adds further reduction to target's physical damage to Blackwater Cocktail Vindictive Flame: Adds physical damage while active Grenado: Deals physical damage * High Impact: Percentage chance of adding +% physical damage to Grenado Mortar Trap * Heavy Ordinance: Adds +% physical damage to Mortar Trap * "The Big One": Adds a bomb to the end of Mortar Trap's barrage that deals physical damage Ulzuin's Chosen: Adds +% physical damage to Stun Jacks, Grenado, and Canister Bomb Occultist Dreeg's Evil Eye * Focused Gaze: Adds physical damage reduction to Dreeg's Evil Eye Curse of Frailty: Causes -% physical resistance Solael's Witchfire * Consecrated Blade: Converts percentage of physical damage to chaos damage while Solael's Witchfire is active Summon Hellhound: Claw and Fang and Blazing Death skills deal physical damage Blood of Dreeg * Aspect of the Guardian: Adds +% physical resistance to Blood of Dreeg Nightblade Dual Blades * Belgothian's Shears: Adds physical damage Arcanist Iskandra's Elemental Exchange: Converts percentage of physical damage to elemental damage while active * Manifestation: Converts percentage of physical damage to elemental damage while Iskandra's Elemental Exchange is active Olexra's Flash Freeze * Absolute Zero: Adds effect to Olexra's Flash Freeze that reduces target's physical resistance Maiven's Sphere of Protection: Adds +% physical damage reduction while active Reckless Power: Converts 15% of physical damage to aether damage Star Pact: Converts 15% of physical damage to cold damage Shaman Brute Force: Adds +% physical damage Primal Strike: Adds physical damage * Storm Surge: Adds +% physical damage to Primal Strike Grasping Vines: Deals physical damage * Entangling Vines: Adds +% physical damage to Grasping Vines Summon Briarthorn: Thorned Claws skill deals physical damage * Ground Slam: Adds a skill to the briarthorn that deals physical damage * Emboldening Roar: Adds a skill to the briarthorn that adds +% physical resistance Stormcaller's Pact: Converts 15% of physical damage to lightning damage Conjure Primal Spirit: Claw and fang attacks deal physical damage Primal Bond: Adds +% physical damage while active Items Unique items Set items Monster infrequent items Relics Components Augments Consumables Constellations Category:Game Mechanics